Overboard
by LegolasLover and GubblebumPony
Summary: Kai finds comfort in his friends, and it comes at a time when he sorely needs it. Will he come to terms with his love, or will he be rejected, as he believes his fate shall be? R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Clubbing

**Title:** Overboard  
**Pairing:** Kai/Rei  
**Rating:** PG13 for stuff beyond my control… kinda angsty

**Notes:** Kai is quite out of character for a lot of this, but that's simply because this was a fic for a different fandom that I never ended up using, so I simply changed all the characters names' to fit the Beyblade characters I wanted to use. This also means some of the age references are wrong, but I tried to fix it as much as I could without ruining the original story. I hope nobody minds…  
**Summary:** His smile… His eyes… Everything about him is beautiful.

**Mass disclaimer(for all chapters):** Right… Let's see… I _so _own Beyblade. Everything in this story happened, I am the master of the entire world, and you are all pawns in my giant game of Chess with God Almighty……… Just to be different.

**CHAPTER 1**

His smile. The simple upturning of his mouth into a cheeky, boyish grin melts my heart every time. His eyes. Bright amber pools, sparkling, and dancing with joy, so like a child's. To some, that's all he is. Just a kid. The baby of the bunch. But I see him differently. To me he's a man, hidden behind a mask of child-like innocence and youth. Everything about him is beautiful. I love him with all of my heart. Some day I'll tell him how much I care. For now, his heart lies with someone else.

I can see them from here. They seem so happy. A flirtatious smile, a quick kiss, a tight embrace. I wish it was me on that couch with him. I wish I was the one holding him in my arms.

My eyes dart away when I notice he's looking at me. Now I feel stupid. I let my gaze drift around the busy room. People are everywhere, dancing, drinking, having a good time. Normal behaviour at a club. I sigh softly and sip at my cocktail.

"Kai?"

My thoughts are interrupted by a familiar male voice. A hand falls upon my shoulder, and I turn to face the speaker.

"Kai?" he repeats, "Where've you been? I haven't seen you since we got here."

I smile at the bespectacled man. "Hey Kenny. I've been here mostly," I indicate the cream coloured sofa that I'm sitting on, and Kenny takes a seat by my side. "What've you been up to then? Met any girls yet?" I ask him blankly.

He laughs, "Nah, I've just been hanging 'round with Tyson and his… friend," he explains.

"Aren't you a little… nerdish to be partying?" I say, only half joking.

Kenny laughs again and shakes his head, "I think I've got a bit of 'cool' left in me for partying yet."

We fall into silence, and I find myself looking around the club again. My gaze locks on the couch where the man of my dreams and the man of his, still sit. My eyebrows narrow, and I try not to let my jealousy surface. I can't be doing a very good job of hiding my emotions, because I feel Kenny's hand upon my shoulder again, and his voice rattles in my head, disrupting my thoughts a second time.

"What's up?" he starts, "Tyson sent me over here to find out what's wrong. He said you seem really distant lately. Always off in some other world. I think he would have come over, but he's too busy with that 'friend' of his."

A girl wearing a skirt that is riding way too high to be g-rated wanders in front of the couch that they're on, and I drag my eyes away from the one I want so badly, to look up at Kenny. "It's nothing really, I'm just tired. Don't worry yourself bro," I try to sound convincing, but I know Kenny will see right through my pathetic cover-up. I've never really been very good at lying.

There is a short silence during which Kenny removes his glasses and cleans them.

"Kai, its okay you know," he replaces his glasses, "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

I open my mouth to speak, but words can't find a way out. He wants to know. He wants to know what makes me act so different, what keeps me in such long silence. He wants to know what makes my heart beat so fast, what distracts me from the rest of the world, and makes me feel like I'm the only man alive. He wants to know about Rei.

So… what did ya think? Please don't comment on Kai's out of characterness… I warned you about that at the start of the fic. Please review, flames are fine with me, but don't be too harsh. Chapter two will be up shortly, if I get enough reviews. Thankyou!

-Love Nade


	2. Drowing One's Sorrows

Here I am with an update. Sorry the chapters are so short guys! In this chapter be ready to meet drunk Tyson, and to discover the name of Rei's other half! Oooh, the suspense! Please R&R!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

He wants to know about Rei, and in a way, I do want to tell him, but it's so hard to explain. If anyone was ever to know how that boy made me feel… I can't do it, I can't tell him.

"Sorry Kenny, I just… Shit, nevermind. I'm really just tired and stuff, you know?"

Kenny studies me suspiciously, but is smart enough to leave me be. He knows me well enough at least, to understand that when I say no, I mean _no_. In a way, that's kind of comforting, knowing that he is close enough to me to care, but also not to care so much that it hurts me. Kenny sighs heavily and stands up.

"Well," he says, "since I can't get anything out of you, I'll see you later tonight?"

I nod slowly, and he leaves me alone again. As soon as he is out of my sight, I feel a wave of relief rush over me. The last thing I could possibly have done would be to tell him what I felt for Rei. Rei…

He isn't on the couch anymore. I look around the club, searching for him. I work my mind into a frenzy when I don't see him. I tell myself to relax. He's probably just gone to the restroom, or is lost in the crowd around the bar. I shake my head and try to steady my breathing.

I scan the club once again, and this time my eyes find their prize. Rei is standing at the back of the club. He is alone, which strikes me as odd. At least until I see his face break into a wide smile, and his significant other strides over with two drinks. He passes one to Rei who speaks to him, and laughs. Once again I find myself wishing it was me Rei loved. Me, and not–

"Kai! Hey, have you seen Max?" Tyson's bright voice chirps. I don't even look up, I just speak.

"He's over there," I tell him, "with Rei."

Tyson smiles at me, "OK! Oh, have you met Brad?"

I force my eyes away from Rei. Rei and Max. Why am I so jealous? "No, I haven't," I manage.

"Well, then, Kai, I want you to meet Brad. We're friends, aren't we Brad?" Tyson beams across at the boy by his side, who shrugs at me and agrees with Tyson, nodding awkwardly. I can't help but think that Tyson must have had a few too many cocktails. This thought makes me laugh inside, which is weird, because it's not even funny, but I'm glad for the emotional enlightenment nonetheless. I talk with the two men for a while, but they soon leave, and my mood returns to love-struck jealousy.

When I next look over at Rei, my eyes well with envious tears. Max has him in a tight hug, and their lips are brushing together in a sweet kiss. I can't watch them, I can't see Rei with another man, it's just so hard. It's too much for me, I give up. Max can have him. At least Rei will be happy. I need to step out of my love stupor, and get over him. And I'll do whatever it takes.

I bring another cold glass to my lips, and scull the contents. I've long since lost count of how many drinks I've had. It doesn't matter anyway. All that matters is that I kill my love for the man I can't have. On the table before me, dozens of empty glasses are scattered. It's kind of surprising that no one has noticed me drowning my emotions yet. Maybe no one cares. The alcohol isn't helping. I still feel an aching in my chest, a yearning for my heart's true desire. He's the only thing I need now. It's either him, or another drink.

I stagger to my feet and stumble over to the bar. I slip my legs up over a bar stool and hold the counter with one hand to keep my balance. The bartender asks me what I want, and I just tell him to surprise me. He seems confused, but obliges. A moment later, yet another frosty drink is streaming down my throat. It burns my insides like acid, but I take it all down. My eyes are sore, my head aches, and my heart is broken. I'm a complete mess.

As I gulp down the last of my drink I take a quick glance around. My eyes slip in and out of focus, and I see what appears to be four figures approaching me. They look familiar, but I can't tell who they are for sure. Just when I'm starting to believe that one of them looks a lot like a cat, a shuddering sensation lifts me off my stool, and I collapse to the floor. I can hear shouts and scared voices and music, all louder than they should be.

And that's it. The last thing I see is four figures at my side, all of them familiar, and yet so strange. The last thing I hear is four voices piercing my mind, all of them familiar, and yet so foreign. The same word echoes over and over. They're calling my name.

Everything turns black.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Anything-bt-ordinary:** Know that you know who Rei's with, please promise not to kill him. I don't like Max/Rei, but Max is adorable (in a sugar high, blond sort of way).

**Autumnburn: Thanks.** Hope you liked this chapter too!

**Cloud's-Tifa-Strife:** Not much into yaoi? Well, neither was I, until Kai/Rei came along! They are too hot to be with anyone else. So, obviously they must be together! insert evil laugh here

**hyperness:** There's not too much sappy stuff, believe me. I hope this chapter met expectations, and I hope you don't mind the Rei/Max thing, coz I already have one person who wants to kill Max. As for the ending.. .well you'll just have to wait and find out! Keep reading!

Thanks so much guys, positive feedback is great. Then again, if you wanna flame me, feel welcome. Seriously, if it's crap, I wanna know! Will update tomorrow.


	3. At Max's Place

Hey again guys! Thanks for reviewing, replies are at the bottom, as usual. In this chapter, see Max talk to Kai, and Kai become freshly jealous. Enjoy!…

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

The strong smell of freshly roasted coffee floats in the air around me. A sharp pain sears through my head and another through my chest. I am lying on my side on a soft flat surface. A bed. My eyes flutter open when I hear voices nearby.

"Is he awake?" one of the voices asks. I can tell that it is a male by the deep tone of the words spoken.

Another voice, also male, replies, "He's opening his eyes. Are you okay Kai?"

Wearily, I try to bring myself to a sitting position, but my arms are weak and sore. I manage to lift myself up a few centimetres before my tired limbs give way, and I collapse back down. Someone suggests propping me up with pillows. Strong, yet shaky hands take my arms and slowly pull me up. I blink sleepily, and glance upwards. There he is. Rei. He stands over me, with his hands gripping my arms firmly. A smile wills to etch its way onto my face, but all my muscles ache, so the happy response loses its fight.

I feel the pillows that have been placed behind me and I lean back, sinking into the soft cushions. I roll my eyes to the left, and see three men crouching beside me, clutching mugs of steaming liquid. Tyson, Kenny and Max. Rei lets go of my arms and walks around the bed to join them. I have never in my life been happier to see these four people.

Despite my aching body, and the dryness of my mouth, I manage to mumble, "Thanks."

The searing pain in my head and chest returns. I have no idea what is going on, so I force the words of question from my mouth, "Hey, guys, what happened?"

My four friends exchange looks, and I sit silently as they mentally decide who will tell me. In the end, it's Max who gets the task. The other three leave the room, closing the door quietly behind them. As Max drags a chair over to the side of my bed, I find myself wondering why it had to be him. I feel so awkward and uncomfortable around him these days. I never know what to say without letting something slip about my feelings for Rei.

"Are you OK there pal?" Max's concerned voice is all it takes to activate the wave of jealousy that rushes through me. I don't give an answer, and instead just ask again, "What happened?"

A quiet sigh escapes Max's lips. When he closes his eyes and rubs his temples for a moment, I know that whatever happened is worse than I thought. As I wait expectantly, Max slowly nods his head, and opens his eyes.

Before he can speak, I force another question from my dried mouth, "Max? Where are we?"

The boy smiles softly, "My house. This is the spare bedroom." He pauses to allow for me to take in his words. Then he continues his explanation, "You've only been here a few hours. We brought you back from the hospital a while ago, and my place was the closest."

The hospital? I try to focus my brain on this new information. My eyes grow wide as vague memories of the previous hours fill my mind. Fleeting images of a club, and Rei, and yet another cocktail glass swim endlessly in my pool of thoughts. I groan loudly, which must surprise Max, because he jumps in his seat, then lets out a small laugh.

With all the scrambled memories floating around in my head, I manage to blurt out, "Hospital? Max, what–"

"Don't fret, I'll tell you everything," Max reaches out his hand and places his palm against my cheek. His touch is like ice against my flushed skin. "Shh, okay. What time is it now?… 4 o'clock?" he searches the room for a clock, "Yeah, that's about right… Well, that would make it about six hours ago now that we were at the club. You remember a club, don't you?"

I reply in the affirmative with a small grunt. Max carries on with his story, "Well, I know I didn't see much of you while we were there… none of us really did. But something must really have been bothering you, 'cause when we found you, you were so far past drunk that we were scared for your health. Seriously man, never do that to us again. You had us all worried sick, especially Rei. You know how he gets…"

I shake my head, trying to clear my mind and take in all that Max was saying. I was drunk? Past drunk? They were worried… Rei was worried. What did I do? Don't I have any self-control? I could have killed myself! Then it comes back to me. All of it, vivid, like it's only just taking place. I see myself on a couch, I see Rei...... I see Max.

Now I understand everything.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

Okay, I know it was short, don't shoot me. I'll update again in about 3 days, don't you worry. If anyone likes Lord of the Rings, me and my sister have a few fics up, including some poems, which it'd be cool if you guys R&R'ed. Apart from that, here's the replies to your reviews from chapter 2!

**Neko-Jenn:** Trying to make Kai jealous… well, maybe not so much. There's only two more chapters to go, so you don't have long to wait to find out everything. Thanks for reviewing, and by the way, I love your penname!

**Mya Ino:** It never occurred to me that I even slightly liked Max/Rei until I put them together in this, it's kinda cute really… but Kai/Rei will always be the best pairing! Glad you like it so much, thanks for your review, and I hope you keep on reading.

**Kawaii Neko-jin Lover:** Oh yes. He is very jealous.

**xCryptorchildx:** Thankyou! Gracefully written? Hmm… cool! If it's good, I'll definitely try to keep it up! :P

**lil phoenix kd:** Interesting indeed. I feel sorry for kai, and I'm the one writing it. How sad. Keep readin'!

**hyperness:** That does indeed sound familiar. But even if you're absolutely sure of what you think is gonna happen in the ending, you don't know HOW it's gonna happen. So nyah! :P It was fun writing chapter 2, but the next one is my fave, so keep a look out for it up soon.

**blackartofchaos:** Well, I've updated, so here you go! Jealous Kai is fun to write.

Hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see all of you guys soon!


	4. Like a Poisoned Apple

Only one more chapter to go after this one! Oh, the suspense is killing me (sarcastic). Umm, in this chapter be prepared for a game of Go Fish, a very upset Kai (Kleenex anyone?), and everyone's favourite captain spilling his guts! I've tried to make this chapter a bit longer. The chapter itself is exactly 1,174 words long! Yay! OK, on with the chapter…

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

I shake my head hard, despite the painful sensation it creates, trying to will away the thoughts of Max and Rei. But I know, somewhere in my heart and mind, that Max is a steadfast obstacle on the road to Rei, and that getting past him would be like trying to gun down the entire US army… when every soldier is your friend.

A bright light floods my eyes, and I suddenly realise that it was almost dark in the room before. I blink hard, over and over. The harshness of the light is fighting against my ability to open my eyes. I eventually adjust to the new conditions of my surroundings, and take a look around.

The room is small and square, with a slightly arched ceiling. It seems almost as though someone gave up halfway through decorating. The walls are splashed with creamy yellow paint, but this colouring is only lightly covering the previous coating of paint, with large patches of a sky blue undercoat left showing. Hanging from the ceiling above me is an oversized light globe, a loosely fixed fan that appears ready to fall to the floor at any moment, and a large purple dream catcher. Millions of dust particles are caught up in the delicate feathers of the dazzling tribal piece, giving it a elegantly dirty coat of soot, and making it, and the rest of the room, look even more forgotten.

The husky growl of a male's cough makes me aware again of Max's presence in the room. He is no longer sitting by the bed, but is standing in the doorway looking calm, and expectant almost. His sweater clashes horribly with the peeling peach coloured paint slathered over the doorframe.

"The others are coming up to see you now. I'll see you soon, hey?" Max smiles at me, his friendly grin making me feel slightly more comfortable being in his house. I nod, and Max leaves me. Soon after I am joined by Tyson. He struts into the room, an air of cockiness and humour billowing about him. He is followed by Rei, who has a warming, youthful presence, and then Kenny, who says everything with his smile.

Surrounded by my friends, who are no longer acting worried, I feel a little stronger. After a few moments struggling with the pillows and the weakness of my arms, I manage to sit up fully in the bed. Kenny, Tyson, and Rei have taken seats around me. Kenny is settled in the chair that Max had previously been occupying, Tyson is lounging on the end of the bed, and Rei is nearby, perched comfortably on a second bed that I hadn't noticed until now.

'So…" Tyson looks around at everyone. An awkward silence follows. "…Anyone for cards?" he produces a deck of playing cards from his pants pocket and holds them up for show. Rei giggles, and Kenny says, "Yeah, sure. Kai?"

I shrug.

"So what're we playing?" asks Kenny.

Tyson thinks for a moment, "Fish?"

"Sounds good," Rei chirps, and leaps off the bed across the room, over to me and the other two, and takes a seat on a chair at the other side of my bed. Tyson tips the cards out of their box, and deals them out to us. I look at my hand. I have a pair. Carefully, I slip the cards out of my hand and place them under the edge of my pillow. The game begins.

"Kenny, do you have any Queens?" Rei asks.

"Yeah, he's got me!" Tyson cries playfully. Rei rolls his eyes and laughs, and Kenny hands over the Queen of Clubs. And so it continues. Tyson, being Tyson, makes crazy jokes at every opportunity, and Kenny and Rei get caught up in fits of laughter more than once.

I only have two cards left now. I gaze down at them- a two of hearts, and an ace of the same suit. Upon seeing these cards, I instantly see their relation to my life. Two hearts. One for Rei, one for Max. Together. And one heart. That's me. Single and alone, bleeding inside.

I throw down my remaining cards and they bounce off the bed in an almost cartoon-like manner. My eyes burn as tears well, begging to escape from their prison. I don't fight it. Small wet patches form on the bedsheets as the salty water splashes from my cheeks.

Both Tyson and Kenny drop their cards and stand quickly. Rei leaps off his chair and kneels by the bed.

"Kai? What's wrong?" As Rei speaks, Tyson and Kenny walk from the room, not wanting to intervene. They know as well as I do that Rei is the best one to be around when you're upset.

I have my hands up over my face by this time, hiding my tear-ridden eyes. The soft skin of Rei's palm brushes against my own hands, and I slowly uncover my face. I blink out several lingering tears, and Rei speaks again.

"Are you okay Kai?"

I wipe the excess tears from my eyes with a corner of the sheet. "I'm… yeah. I'm okay."

Rei isn't convinced. He leans in closer to me, and grips my hand. A lightning bolt chill rushes up my spine. My whole body shivers, and Rei grasps my hand tighter.

"Come on buddy, what's wrong?"

"…Love. That's what's wrong Rei. It never works the way you want it, no matter what you do."

"What happened?" Rei reaches for my other hand, and holds it tightly in his. I shiver again. He notices my reactions. "What's wrong with love Kai?"

"I… shit… its really hard to… love is so…" I can't find the right words.

Rei smiles sympathetically and runs a finger along the back of my hand trying to comfort me. He has no idea, but this simple action of comfort is actually making it so much harder again for me to speak.

"Love… umm… Rei, love is amazing. Love is the hardest thing to find, the sweetest thing to have, and the most difficult thing to give up. Love is like Snow White's apple. If you're tempted by the wrong person, the poison can be deadly. But sometimes the poison takes a long time to kill off its victim. When love isn't returned Rei, the poison is so slow to act that it leaves the poor bastard who was foolish enough to fall in love, with an aching heart. I know what it feels like to have your heart broken. I live with it every day of my life. I love someone Rei, I love him more than I have ever loved anyone. I can't imagine living without him. It hurts so much. But he doesn't know. He doesn't know how I feel."

Rei takes in everything I say, thinking each word over carefully. Then he leans over and cups my face with his hands, the hint of a smile on his charming boyish face.

"He does know Kai. He knows exactly how you feel."

* * *

Yeah, so I did another cliffy. Suffer.

**REVIEWS**

**Neko-Jenn:** How could I not like your name? It's clever! Aww, poor Max. I'd feel awfully guilty if I broke up Rei and Max… but then again, I'd feel just as guilty if I left Kai without Rei. Hmm…

**lil phoenix kd:** Hope this chapter satisfied you, it was a longer than the others. Keep reading!

**Mya Ino:** Incredible?! Oo if you say so! I guess Kai just understood why he was as Max's and why he would ever drink that much… even though it was a very silly thing to do. We should all learn a lesson from dear little Kai about drinking too much. Thanks for reviewing all the time honey!

**mrsalexwatkins:** It's okay, you guess? Well, if you don't like it, don't read it. I suppose he got alcohol poisoning, but they only took him to the hospital coz he blacked out. They wouldn't have known he was really drunk.

**nenesama:** Uke? Is that the dominant one or the submissive one? Seme is the other right? I'm not too good with all these words… _-sigh-_ Well, whatever happens, I hope you still like the fic!


	5. Always Honest, Always True

Okie dokie. Hate to break it to you guys, but this is the very last chapter! What happens? All I can say is that maybe all those cocktails from back at the club have gotten to Kai. He's a bit of a softie, no? You'll see what I mean… And if anyone actually reads this, there is some important information at the bottom, so please read it all! Thanks guys. Anyway, on with the fic…

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

My heart catches in my chest. Is it that obvious? I shiver inwardly as Rei brushes his elegant, long fingered hands across my sweat-covered face, and leans in closer to me. The temperature of the air around us seems to rise 100 degrees in an instant, and suddenly I can't breathe.

"Rei…I can't…" I pull away from him, and the air temperature drops back to a bearable heat. Rei looks embarrassed, and extremely confused.

"Kai, I thought you… don't you… like me?" he asks, ever so slowly

I can see how much I've hurt him, just by refusing his kiss. It makes my heart pang with guilt at the thought. There is a part of me… well most parts of me… that would have been satisfied and willing to receive such a gift from Rei. But deep down I know that I would not have rested well knowing that Max wasn't aware.

"I do Rei, you know that by now-" Rei looks a little relieved "-but it's just… what about Max?"

"Thom?" Rei looks at me, wondering… then, "Oh, Kai! Max and I aren't together anymore. It just… wasn't working out. I love Max… but I'm not in love with him. He was sweet, but…"

They broke up? Not for me, I hope. For Max to suffer under my influence, no matter how indirectly, I would feel guilty.

"Kai? You know, there's someone I'd rather spend my time with…"

There's no way… I run my fingers across my brow, wiping away the beads of sweat that are forming, even now.

"Hey, Kai?"

I sigh shakily. "Why did you do it?"

Realisation dawns on Rei's face. He understands now, that if he and Max had parted because of me, I wouldn't live with it.

"Please Kai, you have to know that it wouldn't have lasted at any rate. It's better that it ended like this."

Still, I don't believe what I am hearing. Rei knows what I'm thinking, I can tell by his reaction. He calls loudly, and Max hurries down the hall, into the room. They whisper to each other for a minute, and then face me again. Max smiles and holds out his hands, gesturing as he speaks, a known habit of his.

"Kai, honey, Rei and I are no more. We broke up. End of story. I don't care. He doesn't care. Why do you care?" he awaits my response, a dorky smile stretched onto his face.

"I… because I… love him. Rei. I love you."

Rei nods. "I know."

"I know you know," I reply dumbly.

"I know," Rei nods again.

"And now, I know he knows you know he knows" Max adds to me. I stare blankly at him, and sigh in confusion. Max laughs. "Don't worry. I'm not sure what I said either. It's a thing I'm good at…"

I roll my eyes. Max being typical Max. But then, what else could I expect from him. He's real. Everything about him is absolute. He's funny, kind, and honest… Honest… he said he broke up with Rei. He said he didn't care…I realise, suddenly, with both happiness and guilt, that he was telling the truth.

This is the point of the fanfic where the author realises that she has totally lost the plot, and merely for the sake of trying to find it again, has inserted this totally unnecessary, but rather useful time jump.

**_1 month later_**

Laughter, screams of joy, and the smell of candy floss fills my senses. Warmth floats around me, and I breathe deeply. Tyson suddenly appears before me, giggling like a young girl. He is completely soaked. Water runs down his face, and drips steadily off his nose and chin. His clothes barely have a dry patch on them. And for once, he doesn't seem to care about his food- a huge pile of candy floss has melted off it's stick, and the sugary goo is dripping all over his hand. It's amazing the effect a trip to the fair can have on a person.

I catch a glimpse of Kenny nearby. He is sitting atop a fancy plastic horse, riding on a carousel without a care in the world, looking a lot like a hugely overgrown five-year-old. It doesn't really surprise me. Kenny has the tendency to evolve into a child-like version of himself at times. He looks a right picture, a boy in his late teens, riding a merry-go-round, and munching on a corn dog. I shake my head in amusement, and look away, just as Max arrives by Tyson's side. He too is totally saturated and laughing happily. I notice that he is holding a giant water gun, and looking at Tyson again, can see an identical gun in his hand. I laugh as I imagine what must have happened. Max and Tyson also seem to easily become child-like and boundlessly energetic when the opportunity arises.

I close my eyes, and sigh contentedly. Someone squeezes my hand gently, and I open my eyes. Rei grins sheepishly, and looks at me, puppy dog eyes in place already. I stare down at our hands, fingers laced together loosely, and then back up at Rei.

Rei squeezes my hand again, and batts his eyelids animatedly. "I wanna go on the Ferris wheel Kai. Come with me?"

I grin, and nod in agreement. Even Rei, already the young one, already the baby… even he seems more like a child now(A/N: I know Rei's not the youngest, but the other fandom I had originally written this for meant I had to write it like that. I didn't want to change the fic much. I hope nobody minds). He beams at me, and bounds eagerly off towards the ride, dragging me along behind him. We board the Ferris wheel and it takes us up, high above the fair grounds. Rei is clutching my hand tightly, and pointing out everything below us, an insane grin spread across his face. I gaze happily out over the grounds, and think about everything that I have been through in the past month.

The lust. The hurt. The club. The one last cocktail. The spare room at Max's. Playing cards in bed. Rei by my side. Rei's lips on mine.

And then I think of where I am now. The fair. The Ferris wheel. Rei by my side. Rei's lips on mine…

I laugh inwardly, and deepen Rei's kiss. Maybe a fairytale ending isn't so impossible after all.

* * *

**BEFORE WE DO THE REVIEWS…**

I would just like to say thankyou to everyone who has followed this fic through. Also, I have two important announcements to make.

1. Firstly, can I please encourage you all to read the great fics on Fayalargo's account. They are definitely worth your time. Very descriptive and all that jazz. Reviews make a writer's day, so be sure to review the fics, and put a smile on dear Fayalargo's face!!

2. Secondly, I would like to dedicate this fic. So here we go:

_I, LegolasLover, hereby dedicate this work of fiction to my ever faithful reviewer, Mya Ino. Thankyou hun, you're an inspiration!_

**REVIEWS**

**Mya Ino:** Yes bow down to me! Well, I'm sure Rei understood Kai. Just look what happened! Hope you got your gifts prepared properly. Also, I'm glad you liked the description of love so much. I really wanted to make it a good example of the hurt and stuff that Kai had gone through. Obviously, it worked! :P Hope you liked this chapter as much as all the others, and I hope to hear from you again soon. Maybe check out some of my Lord of the Rings fics? Merri Kurimasu to you too!

**Neko-Jenn:** Well, yes. I did want to. Hope you liked the result! Thankyou so much for reading!! Merry Christmas!

**HYPERNESS:** Wow, capital letters. You really are a bit hypo today, aren't you? He surely did know. Nice to hear you liked that chapter so much, and I hope you enjoyed this one too! Merry Xmas to you!

**MeiKimari:** Sorry about the shortness of the chapters, and I wish I could make them longer, but as you probably know now, this is the last one. Happy Christmas to you too!

**Fayalargo:** I didn't know you were reading this! (it's me, Henry the Magical Pancake!) yeah, Kai's a bit OOC, but to get it out the way I wanted, he had to be. Perhaps the alcohol really did effect his head? He's gone all soft. I love your stories… I guess you noticed my public announcement at the end of the fic, I hope you get more reviews now honey! See ya later.

**nenesama:** Hmm, well, I don't think either of them were uke or seme, really. Hope you enjoyed the final chapter, and I hope to hear from you again!

* * *

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_**

* * *


End file.
